The Island
by 8Bitstudiosfanfic
Summary: Prequel to "The Gems, The Penguin, and the Island." Yosh, Pearl, Falco, Sylvia, Haruhi, and Armin just thought this camp was a place they could hide, but when you're on an Island of Dinosaurs, You're anything but safe. (Slight x-Over...)
1. Prologue

Isla Shima. A small Island off the coast of Beach City, Delmarva. Unbeknowst is its history and It is often thought of to be a myth. Supposidly, Genetically-Engineered creatures are held captive on this island and many set out to find it, never returning. While to most it's just a myth, this is actually a real place.

Now there are a select few who know this story. And each of them deny its existance. Probably because they don't want to remember what happened there. This place seemed to house anything but good memories, and even that isn't entirly true.

Now get comfy... because this is a loooooong story...

* * *

><p><strong>This story really is going to be long though...I just suck at Prologues.<strong>

**I'll Pot the actual first chapter later today...I'm still working on it and have to proofread and stuff.**

**-8Bits**


	2. Yosh

Now, Yosh wasn't your average person...Or a person at all for that matter. He was a penguin, and a green on at that. Counslor Lucus had found him on the beach and offered him an internship at the camp, despite being underaged and a penguin. Yosh gladly accepted the offer. He later learned that this camp was an Archeological education camp with Living dinosaurs

He wasn't really allowed to do any of the big jobs like Feeding the dino's or Keeping watch on the Velociraptors for any odd behavior. So rather Counslor Lucus gave Yosh the very simple job of Collecting Fire wood. Everyday he went out into the forest and looked for dry, flamable wood. Rather boring in his opinion. He sometimes wished that he could do one of the jobs with the Herbevoirs, but at the same time he was glad none of the other interns had to collect wood with him.

He had a hard time getting along with the others since he was younger, and they often complain about how he got in so easily and didn't have to do any paper work or send in a working fee. And on top of that, at the end of the day, they made him sleep outside of the Interns-only tree house. Just him, a hammock, and an old cloak. Not that he was complaining, he found it quite comfortable as apposed to a hard floor and a sleeping bag.

A part of Yosh felt a little lonely. He often longed for a friend. He did have friends, but not nearby, and certainly not on this island. He had pretty much given up trying to befriend the other Interns. He often thought about if he should try befriening the campers... He was the same age as most of the kids here, maybe even a little older...

_'No,' _He though, _'I'd probably be weird to them.'_

"Yosh!" A familiar voice shouted. Yosh looked over and saw Counslor Lucus motioning for him. The penguin waddled over.

"What is it Mr. Lucus?" He asked politely.

"I need you're help with something..." Lucus informed him, "The entirty of Cabin 7 Broke a piece of equiptment."

"And this concerns me Because?"

"Their punishment is to help you collect wood for the fires, I wasn't sure what else to give them."

"Okay so, You want me to wake them up in the mornings and show them the trail I take to get firewood?" Yosh guesses.

Lucus humed a 'yes' sound. The penguin pondered for a few moments.

"Look, I see you by yourself all the time," Counslor Lucus said sadly, "I think it would do you good to socilize a bit with these kids..."

"Okay, I'll do it!" Yosh exlaimed.

"Alright-y then, Remember, Cabin 7."

"Cabin 7!" The penguin repeated. Then he waddle over to the treehouse for some rest.

Little did he know that this was the start of what would be the Biggest adventure of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd Here's chapter one...<strong>

**Maybe i'll get chapter 2 up later...**

**-8Bits**


	3. An Introduction to Japanese(not)

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Yosh waited by the door for The campers who would be helping him today For the next month, The cabin would help him gather wood for the fires... At least, thats what Counslor Lucus told him at breakfast that morning.

The Door opened with a loud_ Creak_. There were 5 kids standing in the doorway. Three were human, 2 were animals like him.

There was a girl with short brunette hair, A boy with long blond hair, another girl with short hair that looked pink-ish, a male pheasent with blue feathers, and... Yosh wasn't actually quite sure what the last one was, but she was definatly a girl.

"Are you guys ready?" Yosh asked. The blond kid nodded in response, "Counslor Lucus said you had to help me collect wood today."

"...Yeah, I know." The blond murmured as the brunette closed the door. They then proceeded to follow the inter along a path into the jungle.

_'Okay Yosh,' _the penguin thought to himself, _'Now's your chance to make some friends. Don't be to rash... Just, try to talk to them.'_

"S-so...um, have you guys been enjoying y-your stay at camp so far?" Yosh studdered out, waiting for an answer. It was the pink haired girl who spoke up first,

"It's been... Interesting to say the least."

"Um...Yeah," The blond agreed, "Pretty good expireance so far..."

"君たちは何を言っている?" The brunette spoke with out hesitation.

"Don't mind him." The pheasent insisted, "We don't know what he's saying either..."

"私は「あなたがキャンプであなたの経験をこれまで享受してきた」と述べ?" Yosh stated quickly.

"You speak his language?" The What-ever-it-is said.

"これまでのところ、活動は楽しいしている" The brunette answered...

"What'd he say?" The blond asked

"_she _said, 'So far, the camp activities have been enjoyable'." the four kids looked in shock...

"That's a girl?" the pink haired one stated sheepishly

* * *

><p>By now the group had reached a clearing full of various logs, twigs, and fallen tree-limbs and begun to collect some. Yosh did his best to make a good first impression by keeping up a conversation,<p>

"S-so, um... wh-what are you guys' names?"

"Pearl," The pink haired one stated.

"Falco," said the pheasent.

"Sylvia," Said the thing which Yosh is pretty sure may be a horse.

"A-Armin" The blonde answered.

"何?" The brunette asked.

"私はあなたの名前が何であったか尋ねた" Yosh re-stated.

"ああ、じゃあ私がハルヒと呼ばれるよ" The brunette answered. Yosh then proceeded to translate everyone elses name for 'Haruhi' as she called herself.

"What language is that?" Armin asked.

"Japanese." Yosh answered, "It's quite simple once you get the hang of it." Yosh looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark...

"Okay, I think my shift is over. We'll carry this last bunch to the firepit and head to Dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 2...<strong>

**So incase you don't know:**

**Armin is from Shingeki no Koyjin/Attack on Titan. **

**Sylvia is from Wander over Yonder.**

**Haruhi is from Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Falco is From Star Fox.**

**And Yosh belongs to me...**

**I'm assuming you know who Pearl is...**

**And Haruhi Speaks Japanese, But Yosh translated most of it for me this time around...(If you speak Japanese let me know if I amade mistakes)**

**-8Bits**


	4. Soup for the Soul (or rather the body)

Dinners were usually calm but not quiet. Infact, they were quite noisy with chatter and gossip. The Interns sat at a table in the far corner of the room, groaning and complaining about the day...

"This one Triceretops kept ramming into the fence and Electricuting itself," One said, "Damn thing just doesn't know when to stop."

"Atleast you don't have to pick up the droppings!" Another mentioned, "Seriously, what do those guys eat?"

"Hey, George... How the Raptors doing?"

"Nothing unusual...Yet anyways," George answered. He was Counsler Lucus' son, so the ofher interns saw him as 'Leader Material'. "They finished the entire cow this time though-"

"Hey, Guys...The runt's comin' over." Someone murmured. The interns whispered to eachother about what to do.

Yosh made his way over to the table like he did everyday. He usually sat at the end of the table, far away from the others. He didn't mind, he was somehow able to put up with everything they did. Mr. Lucus, of course, never saw these actions. And Yosh wasn't sure quite how to deal with these things. So he just let them have their fun-

Even if it ment being tripped and dreanching his hair and feathers in soup...

The other interns laughed at the sight. Dinner for the day, spoiled. Nothing but a small roll of bread remained. But Yosh couldn't eat bread if his life depended on it...

Sighing in defeat, the penguin left the mess hall and sat outside on the steps. He licked off some of the broth that had dripped unto his beak. '_Better than nothing'_ he though to himself.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone had said. Yosh looked up, infront of him stood Pearl.

"Umm, Y-yeah. I'm okay." He answered. The girl sat down next to him, adjusting the bandana that covered her forhead.

"But, you're covered in soup..."

"I-It's not like the world is ending... Soup w-washes out easily." The girl handed something over to him. Yosh looked in his flipper and saw a steamed potato.

"You need it more than I do." She told him. Pearl then walked towards her cabin, leaving a slighly confused Yosh behind. The penguin bit down into the vegetable, savoring it's taste.

_'She's really nice.' _He thought as he finished eating. The penguin than walked in the direction of The treehouse. He climbed up the tall rope ladder and settled into his hammock. He didn't sleep, however. Instead he reached into a bag that was hanging on a neighboring treebranch and pulled out a little ceramic Ocarina

He played the ceramic craft, occasionally hitting a bad note... He was improving, he had noticed. The penguin continued to play, slightly determained to get better.

Meanwhile. Pearl was laying down on her shared bunk, listening to the music the penguin had been playing.

_'Not bad...' _she thought_ 'could use some work, but better than other songs I've heard.'_ she slowly allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of these early chapters are kind of filler, but they will be important to the development of the characters.<strong>

**Also foreshadowing, tell me what you think it is...**

**-8Bits**


	5. Armin

Armin was an odd boy, and a bit of a weakling compared to most of the other campers. He kept his hair long and tried not to make much eye-contact with other campers. He perfered to read over mingling with anyone during meals. Infact one could say that he was facinated by the books at the camp.

The blond got up from the bunk he'd shared with Falco. It was still pretty dark, the sun hadn't risen yet. But still he was restless.

_'I'm probably just homesick again,' _Armin thought. He then proceeded to climb down from the bunk and went into the hall. He could vaugly hear Haruhi mumbling something he couldn't quite decipher in her sleep.

"私は本当に私が皆に理解がしたい。" She said, "多分芳郎くんは私が英語を教えることができます..."

Armin then stepped outside and sat in one of the chairs on the porch. He listened to the crickets chirping songs. The boy stayed like this for awhile, spacing out...

"You r-r-really shouldn't be out here." Someone said, Armin jumped in his seat. A green penguin about his height was next to him.

"Oh...Hey, Yosh." The blonde greeted, but then again they both had blonde hair...

"Armin, y-you could get i-i-in trouble for being out late." Yosh told him

"S-Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Homesick?" the penguin guessed

"Yeah..." Yosh sat in the chair not occupied by Armin. The blonde began to talk about his family and friends.

"My parents died when I was younger, So my grandfather took care of me for most of my life. He had to join them though... Now I live with my friends, Eren and Mikasa. They've helped me through thick and thin. And they protect me from bullies..."

"So how did you en-end up here?" Yosh asked. Armin tensed up a bit...

"C-can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Umm, sure..." Armin whispered something into Yosh's small but existant ear.

"Ohh... I see. Yeah, I'm n-not really from around here either." Yosh admitted "I've seen a lot of places, m-met a lot of people." There was a silence between the two for a while...

"So, You should be h-h-heading back to bed..."

"Uhh, right. Thanks for talking, and stuff."

"No Problem!" Armin went back into the cabin and climbed back unto his bunk. The blonde rested his head on the pillow, drifting back to sleep.

_'Eren, Mikasa...I hope You guys are safe'_

Yosh crawled unto his Hammock and wrapped himself in his cloak..

_'So he's Armin __Arlert__, huh...He's essentsial to they're victory. It's best I keep a close watch on him.' _The penguin quickly fell asleep, wondering what would happen in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is up!...<strong>

**Wonder what Yosh ment by those words. And what did Armin tell him? To be found out sometime in the future**

**UPDATE: forgot to translate Haruhi... She Said: "I Wish I could understand everyone, Maybe Yosh-Kun can teach me English..."**

**-8Bits**


End file.
